bleach_pandamonium_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mother
}} Ruz Buñuel () is an Arrancar and a member of Apargon's elite, Cazar. Formerly a member of Gantenbainne Mosqueda's force within Tier Harribel's Arrancar Army, Ruz experienced first hand of Apargon's power compared to her group, watching as the Arrancar completely wiped out her team members and mortally injured Gantenbainne in a short period of time. As one of the few to survive the attack, Ruz found herself clashing with Apargon before surrendering her loyalty after being defeated but spared. To prove her loyalty, Apargon ordered Ruz to finish Gantenbainne before leaving. Now known as Mother (), she has left her identity in order to serve as the close guard of Apargon, and one of his most trusted soldiers, having spent the remainder of the Hueco Mundo Conflict building a reputation as one of Apargon's most dangerous but notably kinder subordinates. Being part of the Cazar, she is one of the strongest Arrancar's in Apargon's Army, although is the only one of the group not to undergo Apargon's power boosting experiments. Appearance File:MotherAPP01.png|Normal Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilties Master Reiatsu User: *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; Viz "Doom Blast"): *Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): *Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin";Viz "Iron Skin") Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superior Spiritual Pressure: Being recognised as one of the strongest member of Apargon's Arrancar Army, Mother is gifted with Immense Spiritual Power that towers the likes of a normal Arrancar or Soul Reaper. Said to be comparable to the level of power to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth Espada, Mother displayed significant ease during her fight against Franceska Mila Rose, and was even able to hold up against the power of Apargon during their first encounter before being defeated. While not as powerful as Father or Armonía, it should be noted that she was the only one of the Cazar to not undergo Apargon's experiments to boost their power, at a time being the strongest of his army before these activities. When releasing her Reiatsu naturally, the Spiritual Pressure is able to disturb those around her, albeit to an extent. Her Reiatsu is dark green and can usually mimic the shape of rising feathers that float above her. She is able to release her Reiatsu in the form of a large bird spreading its wings out from her position in a display of power, showing that she has the power to display in such manner without waste. Zanpakutō Garra ((爪), Tsume; Spanish for "Talon", Japanese for "Claw"): in its sealed state, Garra resembles a pair of heavy claws that clamp over Mother's hands, and can transform or retract into normal gauntlets when Mother is out of combat. These claws are always usually seen on Mother's hands but when taken off, hang on either side of her belt for easy access when in sudden combat. *'Gravity Manipulation': *'Resurrección': Trivia *She is a recoloured Kyoko from Fairytail. Category:Arrancar Category:Females Category:Characters